In data computing systems, events may occur in attached devices which are indicative of performance degradations, process or performance issues, outright device failures, out-of-range temperatures, maintenance intervals, changed device configurations, reboot or power-on events, failed logons, etc. Other events may occur which represent normal operations, such as user activity. It may be important for a system administrator or other user to be made aware of such events, particularly those having a negative impact on the system. Even when a log of events is kept by the device or by an intermediate system component, providing such information to the user on a timely basis may be difficult.